Twilight's Rain: Dawns Requiem
by Lucana
Summary: In the world of Ceralia there exist's a group of Islands bathed in peaceful twilight. But there is a dangerous power that threatens to take that peace away
1. prologue

Twilight's Rain

Dawns Requiem

Disclaimer: unfortunately I neither have the luck or mental capacity the come up with the ideas of .Hack, Kingdom Hearts, Fire Emblem, or Final Fantasy. All those game ideas belong to there respective owners, the lucky rich basterds…..

Prologue

A long time, about 500 year's, there existed a continent in the world of Ceralia that was bathed in everlasting twilight.

In that time humans, angels, demons, and many other races coexisted peacefully with each other.

They built many cities and towns, always treating each other with the up most respect. And for a long time the continent prospered in the peaceful twilight and showers of light.

But then one day, the showers stopped.

The demons, thinking themselves better than the others rose and attempted to take over the continent wrapped in eternal twilight for themselves.

The demons destroyed many villages, massacring thousands in their wake.

And for the first time the peaceful continent was shrouded in darkness.

Rain fell heavily as the other races fought against the demons, but alas their effort was futile for the demons were far to powerful.

It seemed that all hope would be lost when from what seemed like nowhere a band of five appeared.

Each warrior in that group was seen carrying a different weapon but all glowed with the same bright light.

Together with the aid of these warriors, the citizens of the continent drove back the demons and sealed them away in a world of nothingness.

With great effort the five heroes managed to save the continent but forfeited their lives in the process.

With the demons sealed away the continent once again shined in the peaceful twilight.

To ensure that this tragedy would never happen again the head priest of each race took one of the glowing weapons and locked them away in sacred chambers, only to be opened in a hour of need.

Then each priest used the last of their strength to split the continent apart to further ensure the peace.

It has been that way ever since.

Excerpt from 'The Epitaph of Twilight'

'Deralia: The Land of Twilight'

…………….

Umm……Hi what's up everyone! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's bad…..you can Read and Review if you want but you don't have too….bye..


	2. Early Days pt 1

Twilight's Rain

Dawns Requiem

Disclaimer: If I Owned the rights to Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, .Hack, and Fire Emblem I would be rich and you would be the one writing a story from my idea's!

CH.1 pt. 1: Early Days

Of all five of the islands of Deralia, Pentia is by far….the smallest one. Reaching just about 60 miles all around it pales in comparison to Junitea or Veldalla. But that doesn't mean that there is nothing there to see or visit! Take for example, Terian forest, the beautiful trees, the delicate scent of fruits and flowers, the peaceful quiet radiance of nature---

" Hurry up Roy or we're gonna be late!"

That all of a sudden comes crashing down before god knows what happened. Somewhere deep in the forest beyond normal civilization two boy's were running in the direction of a small, easy to miss village named Junon. The two had worried looks on their faces, as if they were about to miss something very important.

" Slow down Riku! We'll still make it in time!" the one named Roy gasped as he slowly caught up to his older friend.

The one named Riku breathed a heavy sigh as he turned around and waited for Roy to catch up.

" Seriously Roy, will all the running we do I figured you'd have a better endurance by now…."

" Well excuse me if I'm slowing you down! " Roy growled as he finally caught up to Riku.

" Looks like someone needs to exercise more…."

" Go fly into a window and die."

Riku sighed once more, looking down at his friend who was holding his knees, recovering his breath. Roy was slightly short for his age, being only 5'8". Due to all the work and chores he was forced to do at home he was a decent build. Though the thing that really made him stand out was the flaming red mess that made up his hair. It was kinda spiky and everyone wondered how he managed to take care of it, Riku included. And due to the bright red coloring of it Roy really stood out in a crowd. Your basic, average, normal day human, he wore a bright red shirt , black boots, and blue cargo pants that were a bit to big for him.

Roy looked up, seeing Riku stare down at him with a concerned look on his face" What? Is there something wrong?" Roy asks, curious as to why Riku was looking at him like that.

" Nothing's wrong, just making sure you don't die on me…"

" Haha you're very funny." Roy seethed, glaring at Riku who found the sight of his tired friend rather amusing. Riku was taller then Roy but only by an inch, and slightly more muscular then Roy. His hair was white with a few purple highlights in it here and there, it covered the back of his neck and had a few strands over his eyes. In fact Riku and Roy could have passed for brothers if it weren't for the dark blue wings Riku could make appear and vanish at will, an angels pride and joy. He wore a blue tee-shirt, baggy black pants and gray boots.

" Well if you want I can fly us both there that way we won't have to run." Riku stated, turning back around to avoid his friends glare.

" After what happened last time no thanks!"

" Hey! That was an accident and you know it! Like I knew that pack of birds were there.."

"Sure buddy, anyway why did we have to come all the way out here for some stupid little rock? Seems like a crappy present to me."

Riku put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the stone in question. He held up a small, yellow crystallized rock in his hand. " Well I have heard that his race have a thing for these type of stones, besides…" Riku muttered to himself "I was to broke to actually buy him anything."

" Huh? What did you say Riku?"

"N-nothing, come on or we really will be late!" Riku started running towards Junon, a confused Roy following close behind.

: Isle of Esculea:

It was already naturally hard to see in Fertiria the forbidden woods, and the darkness of night wasn't helping matters. A chill wind blew through the night air, as the light chirping of crickets sounded throughout the woods.

" Damn, another false lead"

More cursing followed by a soft thud was heard, leaves and sticks cracked and crunched and a man covered in a dark coat emerged from the foliage. The hood of his coat was pulled forward, masking his face from all that saw him.

" Well that's what I get for following an anonymous tip." The man crumples a small note in his black-gloved hand as he continues making his way through the woods.

" Guess it's back to the drawing boa.." he stopped, glance this way and that at his surroundings, he felt something strange but couldn't tell were it was coming from. Already being pissed at having to start his search all over again he was in no mood to play games.

" alright, whoever or whatever you are. Come out and face me like a real man!"

The only thing that greeted him was wind rustling and bugs chirping. He sighed inwardly, maybe he was working on this to hard, it had been awhile since he had stopped to take a break, perhaps it was getting to him he thought. He had begun walking again when he felt the strange power again, but this time it was directly behind him. He turned quickly, he'd be damned if he would ever let anything catch him off guard. As he turns to face the object of concern, he takes a step back from surprise, seeing another man dressed exactly like him.

The other man also had his hood pulled forward, hiding his face. Recovering from his shock the first hooded one glared at the second, wondering how exactly he got behind him without him noticing. The strange newcomer took a step forward, folding his arms in front of him.

" You have arrived. I'm glad to see that my note was actually able to reach you." He pointed to the fist of the first one's which held the balled up sheet of paper.

" So your the one that sent me this." He continued glaring at him " looks like everyone is copying my style now. So…..Who are you? And why did you call me here?"

the newcomer chuckled slightly, not moving his eyes away from his "guest".

" You waste no time do you? I'm what's left".

The first cocked his head sideways "what's left?"

"Yes or perhaps. I'm all that ever was."

The first one sighed, he couldn't believe his bad luck, following a false lead only to find that it was actually an invitation written by a crazed man. He believed at this moment that God was laughing at him.

" When I you who you are I meant you damn name!"

The host lowered his head, starring at the ground. "My name is of no importance." He lifted his head to stare at his guest. " what about you? Do you remember your true name?"

"my true name?"

The second pointed at the first. "Yes your true name. Do you not have two names? I thought you would seeing as we both came from the same realm."

The first took a sudden step forward. Could it be? Had he actually met another from his world that wasn't trying to kill him? " You mean your from…."

The host chuckled again " yes I am. I hope you knew that you weren't the only one sent on the mission…"

The first stood straight again, cursing himself for showing his ignorance. "N-no! I'm just a bit surprised your talking to me without you trying to get me to turn back."

" That's alright, this is a hard time for us. We have to learn to work with one another if we want to have any hope of succeeding at all. So tell me… Do you remember your true name?"

The first stared hard at the ground, arm's at his side.

" My true name…is…"

End

……………………

well this is my first authors notes……so…ummmm I guess you can Read and Review if you want. I don't know I'm new at this………sorry


End file.
